


The HeadHunting Owl

by GROZENTAL



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explosions, Other, References to Drugs, Swearing, Violence, site: ficbook.net
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GROZENTAL/pseuds/GROZENTAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькие люди — огромная слава, прогремевшая на весь мир.<br/>И забавное название — отряд "Банановый Автобус".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хищная птица

**Author's Note:**

> У меня проблемы, Боже, у меня проблемы хД  
> Незаконченная работа, перенесенная с Фикбука. Будут добавляться новые части по мере добавления новых частей в оригинале. Все персонажи сюжета либо додуманные, либо выдуманные, никаких прямых отсылок к ютуберам не делаю — только их ГТА-персонажи 

Утро начиналось незатейливо. Ленивый рассвет плыл вверх по небу, норовя все укусить сверзившиеся вниз дождевые тучки за пушистые мягкие бока. Ничего не предвещало беды, и природе стоило верить — ни бомбежки, ни ограблений, что так привычны несчастным жителям центра города Лос-Сантос, ровным счетом не происходило, а такой день явно уже праздник, поскольку бандитские группировки доконали местных властей.  
Однако в этот день в магазин масок наведался приятной наружности молодой человек с неаккуратным загаром на и так смуглом азиатском лице, что выражалось в красных солнечных ожогах на лбу. Паренек повел бровями, осмотрелся, подошел и попросил одну из масок.  
Он давно хотел купить эту маску, но как-то руки не доходили. Не то, что времени не было, но в его опасном деле персонализация твоего образа — дело три тысячи сто двадцать пятого плана, ибо особой разницы нет, пристрелят тебя в красных трусах или синих. Поэтому он и так оттягивал с реализацией своего гениального плана, но сегодня мечта свершилась, и на далеких перспективах Лос-Сантоса иногда будет мелькать крупная птица в этом небе, будет осматриваться, используя свое страшное сердцеобразное лицо, в поисках добычи, пикировать вниз на жертву, поедая ее, а потом лежать на препарировательном столе в кабинете биологии с учениками, стоящими над ней и разглядывающими внутренности. Так и произошло, если описывать вкратце — после смерти неуловимого вора на одном из заданий, вся группировка распалась и их по человеку отлавливали с помощью отстрела, как диких животных. Лишь пара самых умных скрылась, но факт остался фактом. Их банда была, есть и будет самой опасной в истории маленького мегаполиса на крошечном островке посреди океана. Маленькие люди — огромная слава, прогремевшая на весь мир.  
И забавное название — отряд «Банановый Автобус».

————————————————————————————————–·

Утро в тот день действительно начиналось медленно, но день выдавался жарким. Около шести человек собралось в шикарной квартире в центре города, практически под носом властей. Они пили вино, шутили, смеялись, но когда лидер группировки вернулся со своей тайной миссией, припрятав маску до лучших времен в рюкзак, а рюкзак скинув на диван, все слегка поутихли, но так же дружно в голос поздоровались с ним. Паренек, — хотя может его называть мужчиной? на вид ему лет двадцать пять — хоть и успел немного повеселиться со всеми, однако сразу перешел к делу. Сегодня он крайне собран.  
Кратким взглядом он оглядел команду и удовлетворенно кивнул, начиная рассказ, а сам мысленно отключаясь от мира сего, и ведая всем план действий на автомате. Он вызубрил эту незатейливую стратегию с первого раза, а сейчас почему-то для верности себе представлял вновь мысленные образы членов команды по порядку.

Первым стоял мужчина, этот точно мужчина, с шикарной уженной бородой. Она была слегка коротка для него, но почему-то его это не заботило. Прическа у него тоже была нестандартна — виски выбриты, а длинная прядь волос уложена на бок. Носил он темные очки, светло-голубые джинсы и майку, на которой был переливом цветов изображен солнечный пляж с согнувшейся пальмой на фоне заката. Выглядел он вообще очень экстравагантно для бандита и грабителя.  
И характер был неподходящий. Этого человека с хипстерским чувством моды звали Брок, фамилии он не называл. Кличка его — Му Снакл. Так что было весьма странно видеть рослых мужиков, бегающих по улицам с автоматами, и орущими в рацию «Му!». И смех, и грех.  
Так вот, характер у Брока был крайне мягкий, он был добр, радостен, честен, любил жизнь и любил людей. Он смеялся искренне, так по-человечески, и не было в нем гнильцы, а если и была, то пусть — он был чуть ли не ангелом в команде. Человек со странным вкусом в одежде смотрел на человека в красной кожаной куртке преданно, но оценивающе. Оценивает, насколько хорош план.  
И Му уважали и любили все, а команде, то стоящий по правую руку от него человек вызывал столько двойственных чувств, что не хотелось на него смотреть. Он носил хоккейную маску, голубую толстовку и черные штаны, а голова у него выбрита была до состояния короткого ежика, на затылке же выклеймено » принадлежит» и дальше цифры «6427001117». Что это значило, спрашивать не хотелось хотя бы в целях сугубо сохранения шкурки — последний, кто спросил у этого маньяка с дробовиком наперевес про цифры, получил разряд дроби в лицо. Странного голубого человека звали Джонатан, или, как он себе выбрал абсолютно непроизносимое погоняло, Делириоус. Джонатаном его никто не звал из принципа. Не любили.  
Он в определенной мере пугал, хотя бы своей манерой поведения и характером — импульсивный, неустойчивый, лицемерный и всегда пытающийся перенять место мужчины в красной куртке. С такой дрянью связываться не хотелось, и никто и не связывался. Неизвестно, куда, но он часто пропадал из поля зрения команды и властей, да так, что обновлялись абсолютно все базы данных полиции, и «Джонатана?» найти было нельзя. Неужто навещал некоего сударя » 64270001117»? Хорошо бы выследить, куда он уходит, чтобы знать, чего ожидать. От размышлений он отвлек резким судорожным движением вправо, когда потянулся за стаканом с водой и залпом опрокинул его. Не отвлекаться, перед ним нельзя давать слабины.  
За барной стойкой полупьяный развалился самый пафосный разгильдяй команды, но харизматичная сволочь с хорошим прицелом. Тайлер, Вайлдкэт. Обожает любой отвратительный и нецензурный юмор, красивых женщин, и, что хуже всего, мужчин, и все плотские и не плотские утехи. Хорошо бы как-нибудь урезать ему долю, все-равно напьется после задания, не заметит. Но заместо этого всегда приходится закрывать глаза на все его грехи в момент, когда мужик гранатой перешибает вертолет, висящий в двадцати метрах над землей — как вообще у него получается так высоко подбросить?  
Тайлер растекся неравномерной лужицей по столу, приложив ко лбу холодную пустую бутылку из-под водки, и, приоткрыв глаз, когда почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, расплылся в извращенно-наглой ухмылке. Одной рукой отдал будто честь капитану команды и страшно сгрохотал на пол, утянув за собой бутыль. Все сначала переглянулись, посмотрели на бомжеватого вида горе-снайпера, и продолжили слушать лидера. Про него потом отдельный разговор.  
Ближе всего к человеку в красной куртке стояли два колоритных представителя криминального мира. Один из них — некий Ногла с непроизносимым именем — мужчина крайне неприятной наружности с бульдожьим лицом и квадратным телосложением, обладал, как бы там ни было, певческим низким басом, и до омерзения хорошим чувством юмора, а особенно любил пошутить про смерть, нацистов и педофилию. Джимми Карр, версия два, так сказать. А еще он отрастил себе длинные волосы, которые собирал в торчащий петухами пучок. Жесть.  
Да и душой человек не выдался. Был самолюбив, хамоват, и если все позерное или не очень самолюбие Джонатана и Тайлера смотрелось больше как результат его властолюбия или же просто врожденная харизма, то у этого чудовища это смотрелось отвратно хотя бы потому, что кроме всего прочего, он был страшным манипулятором и играл грязно.  
Но не смотря на то, какой мразью «Дайифи-де Ногла» слыл даже среди самых отбитых и конченых воров, убийц и насильников, равных во взломе систем охраны, видеокамер или способности заболтать кого угодно до смерти ему не было и не будет. Услышав про сумму, которую предлагало новое дело, он хищно ухмыльнулся и потер руку об руку.  
Нрав у Луи был далеко не кроткий, а хлесткий и обманчивый как кнут — в нужный момент по головке не погладит. Он был человеком волевой выдержки и в целом представлял из себя скрытого агрессора, но был из того разряда людей, которые действительно имеют власть, а не делают вид, что имеют. Влияние в команде этот человек имел нехилое и способен был незаметно воздействовать на всех обитателей микромира, при этом укрывшись от пристального взора реального лидера. Последний это понимал и держал Луи на коротком поводке, чего тот, благо, не замечал. Партизан недобитый…  
Про партизан. Говорят, что партизаны всегда честные и справедливые. Или не говорят, и это все чудится? Не имеет значения, факт в том, что эти слова очень четко описывали шестого члена команды, о которого буквально-таки споткнулся взор рассказчика. Мини Лэдд или же Крейг, не путать с крэком. Чаще всего этого мужичка звали Мини, что его устраивало, хотя позывной ему не подходил от слова совсем при росте чуть больше ста восьмидесяти и размахе плеч… ну, на вид около сорока пяти сантиметров, меньше никак. И если этот мнимо маленький человек описывался как самый энергичный сангвиник и справедливый человек, что преследует правду и честь, а не хорошее отношение людей, в отличие от Брока, то выглядел он совсем не так, каким был на деле.  
Бородка у некоего была козлиная, треугольный пучок на подбородке, усы густые и ухоженные, но аккуратные и небольших размеров. Цвет волос в общем какой-то шоколадный и глаза, зеркало души, проницательные, по-кошачьи зеленые. Может подсознательно-таки он и был тем еще котом в мешке, но самый-самый нечестный человек на ней не мог бы соврать, что Мини был с кем-то нечестен или несправедлив. Он и не был.  
Может кличкой «Мини» он описывал себя метафорически. Он был личностью с коротким списком плохих и коротким списком хороших, но неярко выраженных качеств. Мини старался никого не обижать, не расстраивать, и в общем был со всеми приятным и обходительным, даже память на зло в свою сторону у него была короткая. Но сам он был… невыразительный. Не смог заинтересовать.  
Как и практически все остальные члены команды, присоединившиеся пару месяцев назад. Может, он, вожак этой «стаи», их плохо узнал, но запомнились из новоприбывших только Террорайзер, который пришелся по душе Ногле, ибо они оба были ирландцами в душе, и… Трудно даже сказать. Наверное больше никто. Остальные три человека — СиНаннерс, Форзиросевен и Сарк — не зацепили от слова совсем. Боевые единицы и боевые товарищи, но не друзья. Он не будет скорбить по ним после смерти. Да и здесь этих трех сейчас не было, что его только расслабляло, ибо вокруг люди знакомые и предсказуемые. Кроме Джонатана, конечно.

Внимательно выслушав рассказ командира, все сначала помолчали с секунду, а потом Луи задал уточняющий вопрос, мол, если кратко и без деталей, как это будет?  
— Двое из команды отправляются в южную часть города, где подрывают какой-нибудь жилой дом, и потом, в случае чего, мотают копов на обратную часть острова. Другая часть игроков вламывается в банк и выносит оттуда шлюх, деньги и все ценное, — на «шлюхах» Ногла слегка ухмыльнулся. — Объективно все сработает.  
— А субъективно на хую я вертел твою объективность, — взъярился подозрительно долго молчавший Джонатан. За хоккейной маской он точно хмурился. — Что, если не сработает какая-то часть плана?  
— Хочешь пройтись по списку снова? — человек в красной куртке посмотрел на него исподлобья, издевательски-серьезно. Собеседник это заметил.  
— Ты пройдешься по рельсам лицом, если будешь мне дерзить, — прорычал Джо и Брок подал незаметный сигнал для готовности обезоружить психопата. — Ты понимаешь, что на кону сумма в миллионов двадцать и наша репутация на всю жизнь? Нас будут искать даже на Луне, если что.  
— Я понял тебя, — лидер сморщился и потер переносицу, поставив локоть на скрещенную на груди руку. — Зайди ко мне вечером, обговорим детали. Кто-нибудь хочет задать вопрос?  
Все молчали, незаметно переглядываясь между собой. Это удовлетворило задававшего вопрос, и он, оставив их наедине с весельем, ушел к себе в комнату, оставив себя наедине с мыслями. Многое стоило обдумать.

Когда начало вечереть, в комнату действительно вошел Джонатан. Он смотрел на мужчину в серой футболке, сидящего на диване с книгой в руках, крайне неодобрительно, и это могло значить только то, что в этот раз разговор будет серьезный, ибо слова «зайди ко мне вечером» действовали на него как огонь на зверя, что было достаточно метко. Сейчас же от мордобоя не отвертеться.  
Абсолютно наглым образом этот больной мудак прошастал по комнате к письменному столу и оттуда вытащил из пакета резюме на человека в красной куртке. И начал читать вслух.  
— Эван Фонг, — он сделал драматическую паузу, непонятно куда смотря — то ли в текст, то ли на названного. — Позывной: «Ваносс». Лидер террористической группировки «Банановый Автобус». Особые приметы: азиатская внешность, атлетическое телосложение, в одежде предпочитает красные, черные и белые тона. Любимое животное: сова, — на этом моменте он тоже остановился и добавил «ебанутые копы, вы будете подходить к каждому на улице и спрашивать, какое у него любимое животное и детально изучать его историю переодеваний?». — Место проживания: неизвестно. Место рождения: неизвестно, неизвестно, Канада  
Повисла неловкая, казалось бы, тишина. На самом деле они пилили друг друга ненавидящими взглядами, но ровно до момента, когда Джонатан вспомнил про причину, по которой зашел к нему. Он выбросил документы обратно, неопрятно раскидав их по столу, облокотился о его край и развел Эвана на разговор.  
— Окей, есть две группы. Группа… Тета отвлекает копов от группы, допустим, Эпсилон. Что, если Тета попадется? — он слегка подался вперед и недовольно фыркнул. Чего ты добиваешься?  
— На этот случай Ногла будет следить за их навигаторами и, а определенный момент пустит их по ложному следу, — как-то это звучало неуверенно.  
— Знаешь, думай, прежде чем говорить. На этот случай Тайлер должен выкрасть военный вертолет или самолет. Поставим ему в пару Мини, от него все-равно особого толку нет, — когда Эван согласно кивнул, Джонатан грубым движением развернул на себя стул и вперился в него изучающим взглядом, усевшись и сгорбившись в три погибели. — Еще гениальные идеи?  
— Мини тоже возьмет птичку, — вставил Ваносс и полностью скопировал его позу. — Что предложишь, если военные тоже будут агриться?  
— Сворачиваем операцию, — кратко бросил он и, пользуясь тем, что глаз его было не видно, посмотрел в окно, будто ища там что-то. Эван этого не увидел. — Проговорим еще раз роли. Что делаешь ты?  
— Вместе с группой Эпсилон отправляюсь к банку. Мы должны рассредоточиться по району и выглядеть максимально обыкновенно, — Джонатан вставил с нотками презрения: «а ты сегодня необыкновенно молчаливый», — после подрыва здания ждем, чтобы все силы легавых были направлены на Тету. Потом врываемся в банк и выносим оттуда все важное. Пока Тайлер спасает несчастную Тэту, которая должна отправляться на старый аэродром за городом, Мини на военном вертолете забирает нас и отвозит к черту из этого города.  
— Уточни, куда, — покровительственным тоном потребовал Делириоус.  
— Куда-нибудь в штат Орегон, как можно дальше от Лос-Сантоса. Денег сразу не тратим, чтобы не возникли подозрения. Сначала отмываем их с год или полгода, за это время можно заняться другими делами, — Эван вдруг почувствовал безупречность своего плана и самодовольно усмехнулся, глядя собеседнику прямо в лицо надменным взглядом.  
— Хорошо, слишком далеко ушли, — осадил коней мужчина, хрипло откашлявшись. У него и без того голос был сиплый, так когда простудится, вообще звучит как Дени-де Вито. — Вернемся обратно к Эпсилону. Возможно развитие событий, при котором банк может закрыться из-за шумихи или же усилить охрану.  
— На этот случай у нас будет килограмм десять взрывчатки и автоматы, что, собственно, и планировалось взять, — усмехнулся ехидно Эван, теперь наконец-то отложив книгу в сторону и входя во вкус. — Не высасывай из пальца. Важно то, что на хайвеях и больших федеральных трассах стоит хреналлион КПП, а эти самые крупные дороги понатыканы тут и там. Что в этом случае?  
— Интересный вопрос, — он задумался, но тут же выдал ответ. — В банк заходим в масках. Надо, чтобы никто не ошивался рядом со входом, и чтобы никакие пичужки не бегали вокруг наших. В безлюдном месте можно по-быстрому натянуть маску, а чтобы ни отпечатков не оставить, ни полинять им там на ковер своими волосами, сразу шапку-перчатки. Через КПП полетим на вертушке, а за пару миль до границы штата подрываем его и идем своим ходом. Да, кстати, надо, чтобы Тэта и Вайлдкэт взяли по парашюту на каждого. В лесах истребитель так просто не посадишь.  
— И в принципе план готов, — Эван умолк, наблюдая за телодвижениями и тем, как и куда смотрит Джонатан.  
— Затратно получается, — пораскинул он мозгами. — Напомни, какая сумма на кону?  
— Около двадцати миллионов, — будничным тоном произнес Эван..  
— А если точнее? — скорее себе сказал Джонатан, задумчиво потирая тыльную сторону шеи.  
— Может попасться чуть больше. По словам нашего хакера, их финансовый план слегка меняется, и этот банк становится опорной точкой в нашем штате, — добавил ухмыляющийся Эван, вдруг вспомнив того самого хакера. Заметает следы как последняя сука, но и денег берет немало. Хотя всяко лучше он, чем Лестер.  
— Я доволен, — вдруг приободрился Джонатан и резко пересек комнату и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью за собой. — А на счет «нашего хакера» еще побеседуем, сладенький.  
Шикарно.


	2. Первая кровь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У меня не получилось постепенно превратить комедию в драму, однако в следующей части будут сопли, обещаю 

Все пошло не по плану, и это дико раздражало капитана команды. Они еще несколько дней сидели с Джонатаном, запершись в одной комнате, прорабатывая детали ограбления, и вроде все шло экстремально чисто, и операцию, которую они решили назвать "Банановый Автобус" — по инициативе, собственно, гениального Тайлера, вдруг решившего, что это будет смотреться эпично в рапортах полицейских, — решили назначить ровно на семнадцатое мая этого, 2013-го, года. Через пару лет они будут дико сожалеть о том, что не дождались лета.

Итак, семнадцатое мая, семь часов утра. В главном зале Луи и Джонатан смотрят мультики, параллельно меряясь пистолетами, — именно пистолетами, которые оружие, а тут не должно быть скрытого подтекста, — Мини разговаривает с мамой по телефону, Тайлер сидит возле батареи и залипает в интернете, Ногла решил слазать на крышу особняка, проверить, что за ересь творится с вай-фай роутером (его нещадно наебали, как вы уже поняли, ибо с ним все нормально). Сам же капитан команды внимательно изучает свежеприсланные досье на главных шишек полиции. Три продажных суки, которых уже подкупили, чтобы они перебросили свои отряды на другой конец острова, откуда даже со скоростью света им не добраться до Лос-Сантоса, пока один из них перекрыл кольцевую дорогу под предлогом того, что она может быть заминирована; около шести абсолютно бесполезных и ленивых офицеров, что сейчас были заняты тем, что отсылали подчиненных туда и сюда, чтобы проверить, что за черт неладный перерубил связь чуть ли не во всем полицейском участке, — это все агенты хакера, работавшего именно на нашу криминальную группировку, — и два добросовестных идейных лейтенанта, которые в основном и пинают всех вышеуказанных. Но сейчас, к счастью, они были переведены с острова на большую землю и занимаются там расследованием какого-то таинственного преступления.  
— Ромашки спрятались, поникли лютики! — на незнакомом Эвану языке пробурчал человек, все это время находившийся с ним на связи. Он ожидал, когда же отчет будет прочтен, но затрахался ждать, и начал распевать внезапно песни. Какой грубый язык. Немецкий? Ну точно не его родной.  
— Что? — непонимающе спросил его человек-сова, всю ночь просидевший за компьютером и сейчас очень огорошенный странными высказываниями хакера. Да, кстати, чтобы мне долго его с вами не знакомить, просто знайте, что этот товарищ живет в Польше и его зовут Гжегож Бжешченчешчикевич. Посвященные поймут. Однако для простоты Эван звал его просто Гилдфри, ибо ему либо полное имя, либо такая простая кличка. — Гилдфри, выражайся корректно, я не знаю, оскорбил ли ты меня, или просто так сказал.  
— Сори, бро, — по звуку было ясно, что Гилдфри закатил глаза и недовольно что-то хмыкнул на том же языке. — Просто еман как бесит, ты гребаных полчаса читаешь вот такусенький смол-смол текст, и вообще ничего не говоришь. Было бы у меня меньше терпения - я б уже Пентагон раз шестнадцать взломал за это время, а щас сижу, как самый последний мурлофицин и скучаю! А мне бы повеселиться! Ромашки спрятались, поникли лютики, когда застыла я от горьких слов! Зачем вы, девочки, красивых любите, не постоянная у них любо-о-овь.  
Эван отчаянно что-то просипел, но упорно продолжал игнорировать эту жутковатую песню, как вдруг в комнату ворвался Тайлер, и ой-как капитан команды пожалел о том, что сидел без наушников. Спелись, называется.  
— Сняла решительно пиджак наброшенный, казаться гордою хватило сил. Ему сказала я: "Всего хорошего!" — а он прощения не попросил! — какие вы, суки, голосистые, при чем что у того, что у другого слуха ноль.  
И хором:  
— Ромашки сорваны, завяли лютики, вода холодная в реке рябит... Зачем вы, девочки, красивых любите, - одни страдания от той любви...

14:54, центр города, а по радио, как назло, проигрывают старые альбомы Эминема. День ужасного музыкального вкуса, дамы и господа.  
На весьма вызывающего вида Зенторно ярко-розового цвета по главным улицам нарезают круги два мажора, один из которых одет в хоккейную маску, на которой руками Тайлера перманентным маркером написано слово на незнакомом никому в команде, кроме Гилдфри и самого невероятного Алка, "хуй". По-английски это слово должно читаться как "ксавью" или что-то типа того, но очевидно, что маска идет на выброс, ибо Тайлер шепнул перевод Мини на ухо, и тот сначала шокированно вытаращил глаза, а потом упал на пол от смеха. Второй же сидит за рулем ввиду того, что через узкие прорези в маске первый ничего не увидит, и на вид второй человек азиатской внешности, но скрывает узкий разрез глаз под темными очками. Мимо проезжающая дама на коричневой "Опель" вообще не замечает этой странной машины, но зато девочка лет шестнадцати на переднем сиденье с открытым ртом вглядывается в людей за тонированными стеклами. Эван ради выпендрежа опускает оконное стекло, сдвигает очки на нос и подмигивает ей, моментально давая газу, как только его товарищ раздраженно рычит "ты че стоишь, зеленый же".  
Около получаса они вот так катаются по городу, и весьма безрезультатно. Мини и его бухой спутник по закрытому каналу общаются, при этом обсуждая, в какой части военной базы может находиться вертик и истребитель. Была выдвинута идея о том, что можно с истребителя побомбить пару прилежащих к банку зданий, однако на него сразу же окрысился Луи, не дав и слова сказать капитану "ты дурак? Забыл, что было одиннадцатого сентября?", и Ногла на заднем плане ехидно посмеивается - его все-таки поставили в защиту навигационной части их плана, так что сейчас он внимательно следит за тем, чтобы никто не вторгся в закрытый канал и параллельно что-то рисует, судя по поскребываниям стилуса на планшете. Он перманентно находится на связи, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от прослушивания канала.  
В первый раз два гениальных тактика совсем забыли по Брока, Луи и Террорайзера, то бишь Брайана. Трудно привыкнуть его настоящему имени. Единогласно решили из первых двух составить группу "Тета", а третьего отправить вместе с "Эпсилоном", но не в одной машине, а по отдельности - так, что два комнадира катались на шикарной тачке, а он прогуливался в парке и пикапил всяких там мадам, но без фанатизма — чтобы все выглядело натурально во всех смыслах, его так же попросили не приставать к мужикам. Но хитрый Брайан все же ухищрился постебаться на каким-то бедным гомофобным подростком. Вооружение у него было весьма стандартное для человека, отождествляющего себя с Терминатором — РПГ, несколько пистолетов-пулеметов и штук пятнадцать гранат, чтобы было место для полного боезапаса для остального оружия. Крупный походный рюкзак со всем весельем внутри он запихал в багажник не очень заметной машины, на которой и приехал в центральный парк.  
— Бум, детка, птичка в воздухе! — восторженно вскрикнул вдруг в динамиках голос Тайлера, и все коллективно оглохли на пару секунд от передавшегося с его голосом грохота реактивных двигателей. Он отрубился, и вместо него послышался обрубок фразы Крэйга.  
— Дебил, глуши движки и иди в пике, за тобой ракета! — очевидно, он имел ввиду самонаводящиеся ракетные установки, которые невероятный Алк еще не успел сбить, но за пару десятков секунд он, не послушавшись совета напарника, пошел на разворот и пустил пулеметную очередь по центру управления, что отдалось так громко, что в активном радио Мини было слышно "тра-та-та-та", повторившееся семь или восемь раз. — Извращенец, твою мать!  
— Извращенный гений, — поправил его Ногла, внимательно следящий за новостным центром копов, который через пару минут замигал ярко-красным и потребовал все подразделения срочно на военную базу, которую они держали в секрете до того момента, пока Давид не скомандовал Гилдфри опубликовать запись переговоров копов в международном СМИ, дабы испортить впечатление о США и отвлечь весь мир от "че там у хохлов".  
Через две минуты радиомолчания и напряженных споров Эвана и Джонатана, над городом почти неслышно, если выражаться максимально мягко, прошестел истребитель и зашел на круг, продолжая нарезать линии над городом. Согласно заранее слитым в дип-веб данным этого истребителя, называющегося "Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II" 1 ,на птичке можно пукать около трех или двух с половиной часов, и, как доложил Тайлер только что, бак был полный и имел даже дополнительные баки. Ну что же, неплохой куш.  
— Киса, дуй на базу, — сладко промурлыкал в динамики певческий бас Ноглы, на что ему через рев движков истеричным воплем ответили "отсоси - потом проси!", но все же Локхэд Мартин развернулся, немного повыпендрившись и пролетев между зданиями ФБР и какого-то частного предприятия, чуть не снеся погрузочный строительный кран. Хорошо, значит, дураков спровадили. 15:38, центр города.

Через полчаса с хвостиком, а если точнее в 16:09, операция пустила свой основной ход, что значило, что два гениальных тактика конечно же перепланировали весь спектакль, и теперь Тета... Да, вроде эта группа звалась Тетой. Так вот, Тета-группа расформировалась и присоединилась к Эпсилону, а главными нарушителями порядка решено было стать "кисе" и мини-человеку. Целью стал сравнительно жилой дом - о боже, какой ужас, они собираются подорвать невинных людей! Брок был против, как и Мини, но, черт, покажите мне тех, кому не плевать на мнение этих моралфагов? Бомбы уложили за пять минут, для пущего эффекта котик Тайлер должен был прошить верхние этажи. Приманкой станут бывшие участники Теты - Мини сделает почти что ложный вызов и заложенной в здании бомбе, соберутся копы со всего города, и тогда будет идеально ворваться в банк, а параллельно подорвать дом, чтобы погрести все силы копов под грудами обломков, трупов и камней. Веселиться в месте потенциального терракта будут сам противящийся Брок и Террорайзер. Брайану проще всего уговорить Брока, хотя никто еще до конца не понял, почему. Соулмейты, че.  
— Эй, сникерс, — прошуршал в рацию Джонатан. По ухудшившемуся качеству связи он понял, что это приватный канал. Делириуос звучал раздраженно, и немудерно - Эпсилон рассредоточился по всему кварталу, потому что времени до взрыва оставалось минимум полчаса, максимум полтора, а на улице было плюс тридцать градусов по цельсию, и это вымораживало, простите за каламбур. — Помнишь, обещали по поводу хакера поговорить? Это тот самый, или уже другой?  
— А кто был прошлым? — разыгрывая дурачка спросил Эван. Он сидел в неприметном темном прохладном месте, поэтому ему было проще постебать товарища по команде, что второго очевидно бесило еще больше, чем погода, когда на тротуаре можно жарить яичницу. С другого конца послышалось сдавленное рычание, и, кажется, Джонатан, спасающийся от жары на другом конце города, а точнее вообще за его чертой — было решено оставить Эвана ближе к центру, к банку, а самому его напарнику смыться, — где-то в кустах или под деревом, показал самому бедному дереву фак и мощно выругался. Бедняга. Эван усмехнулся.  
— Ты бесишь просто-о-о-о, — отчаявшись, простонал Джонатан и сполз вниз в траву, приложившись затылком о землю. Но ему не хватало сил сейчас сказать что-то дерзкое или язвительное в ответ, потому что, ребят, ну черт, при такой погоде можно будет в ноябре купаться на пляже, если учесть, что климат вдруг поменяется на климат какой-нибудь захолустной сибирской деревушки. Можете, кстати, не спрашивать, откуда Делириуос может знать о том, что за дичь творится в Сибири с погодой, отвечу в сингле про нем (а может и нет!). — Прошлый был поляк, Табровольски кажется?  
— У тебя идеальный французский акцент, — смешливо заметил командир. Когда рядом не было никого из их товарищей, между Эваном и Джонатаном, признаться честно, было химия, и общаться им было легче. Но на людях одному приходилось разыгрывать властного покровителя всея их преступной плеяды, а другому попросту шизика с обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством и маниакальным синдромом одновременно. — Добровольски, не все поляки так жутко пшекают. Сейчас француз. Угадаешь его имя?  
— Чарльз Дюпом, Габен Андре, Исаак Тома, Арно Лабель... — начал перечислять Джонатан, но быстро уточнил, вернувшись из воспоминаний: — Это мои знакомые с третьего курса. У нас было много иностранцев в институте, особенно повально шли к нам с Европы. Представляешь, был даже украинец!  
— А как звали? — без особого интереса спросил Эван, лишь бы вывести напарника на разговор, которые он так обожал, особенно когда дело касалось светлой стороны его прошлого: историй было неисчерпаемое количество. Он даже однажды рассказал, как на спор в пятнадцать лет прыгнул с крыши дома в огромный сугроб, но пролетел мимо и улетел в дерево - сломал нос и руку.  
— Бажен Гавриленко, — незамедлительно ответил Джонатан. Очевидно, "Бажьен"... Какие у них имена невыговариваемые, язык сломаешь. Очевидно, Гавриленко ему очень запомнился, потому что Эвану бы никакой памяти не хватило упомнить хотя бы имя. Он даже фамилию Мини забыл, хотя тот даже не скрывал ее, а зря. Простой человек, не такой, как тот, с кем он сейчас общается. — Так, ты меня отвлек. Так я угадал?  
— Практически, — успехнулся Эван, припоминая имя хакера. Французы, вообще дико видеть представителя стереотипно романтичного и весьма туповатенького народа в рядах подобного рода людей. — Он тоже поляк, я тебя обманул, просто вытянул новую инфу о тебе. Гжешож Бжешченчешчикевич. Позывной Гилдфри. Может, знаешь, он весьма известен.  
— Как-то у меня не складываются в голове понятия "известный" и "подпольный хакер". Однако и вправду, ужасно имя, — туманно протянул Джонатан, явно отвлекаясь от разговора. "Что там?", быстро вклинился Эван, узнавая эту интонацию в два счета. Делириоус ответил, но голос его звучал севшим. Через секунду Эван понял, что он хотел сказать, оправившись от контузии. Над головой прогрохотал взрыв и в полутораста метрах от него посыпались на землю бетонные перекрытия и обломки самолета.  
— Кто это был?! Наш?! — взъярился Ваносс, покидая свое укрытие как можно быстрее, оглядываясь на куски белого истребителя "Мартина Локхэда", со скрипом тягуче планирующих на землю. Сердце ушло в пятки, когда он остановился, не услышав взорвавшийся недружным гомоном его товарищей по команде, потому что руки опустились от вида надломившейся пополам выгоревшей от взрыва кабины, в которой он увидел практически ничего, кроме углей, пепла и сгоревших органических останков. Одно из валящихся крыльев было сбито пулеметной очередью и разорвано в клочья. Несчастным случаем это не назвать.   
Эван глянул на часы, зафиксировав время смерти по гадкой привычке, когда его бывшие товарищи дохли как мухи. 16:34 дня, семнадцатое мая две тысячи пятнадцатого года. Прощай, Тайлер.

— Кто его сбил?  
— Один из Предаторов, сэр. Доложить о нем?  
— Докладывать будешь начальству. Сколько их осталось?  
— Семь человек, сэр. А что?  
— Полиция бесполезна. Отправьте еще две вертушки со спецназом тогда, когда они начнут действовать, если вообще начнут. СВАТовцев на все главные дороги, перекрыть автомагистрали, объявить неучебную тревогу. Прячьте гражданских, пока будем развлекаться с ними. Наконец мы на них вышли.


	3. Сумма, делящаяся на три

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава короткая. Суммарно: новые персонажи и привнесение логики в события.

Дьявол был немилосерден.

— Итак, господа, что мы знаем о противнике? — спросил мужчина в генеральских погонах и явной военной воправкой, адресуя вопрос к целому залу офицеров. Кто-то незаметно переглянулся, но генерал почуял искру, промелькнувшую между ними, развернулся и вперился в воздух рядом с неизвестными пристальным взглядом. Те сразу стушевались и полезли в свои пухленькие папочки, лежавшие на длинном столу.  
Они находились в конференц-зале. Пришлось срочно собрать все скудные военные силы Лос-Сантоса — одного главнокомандующего и десятка три подчиненных. На улице еще шел дождь, начавшийся где-то после шести часов вечера, словно погода оплакивала бравого бандита, который уничтожил казенный истребитель и часть офисного здания, при этом отдав свою жизнь. Белиссимо, тоже хочу так сдохнуть — истинное благородие, ничего не скажешь. "Сожгите меня и развейте мой прах над Лос-Сантосом..." Генерал хмыкнул над своей же шуткой.  
Сам он был человеком внушительного внешнего вида. Когда-то крайне привлекательный, сейчас не менее благородного и уверенного в себе вида, высокий, почти что пожилой, мужчина с седыми короткими волосами и длинным шрамом через всю бровь и лоб. Обычно он говорил, что его оставил медведь из сибирских лесов, убитый им же, — в шутку, но ввиду его высокого звания, всякие там чудаки верили, — но мало кто знал, что на самом деле он просто игрался с внучком, а тот как-то непонятно толкнул его на ножи, и слава Богу, что лезвие прошлось косо, иначе был бы не генерал, а капитан пиратского корабля.  
По документам Эндрю Майкл Йоргенсон, однако только двое самых приближенных людей, офицер Эрскин и майор Мур, имели право звать его по имени, и сейчас один из них, а конкретно Мур, приглашенный на совещание лично, ввиду того, что тайно обладал весьма неплохими связями в преступном мире, чуть не откусил себе язык, порвавшись назвать генерала Йоргенсона Эндрю. Остепенившись, он поправился, откашлялся и обратился.  
— Двадцать три успешных ограбления, четыре провальных, трое из прошлого состава группы пойманы, но один из них бежал, остальные двое в тюрьме, — Мур с надеждой посмотрел на друга, ожидая разрешения продолжить, и тот кивнул. — Во время допроса один из них, "Оумврекер", бежавший, раскололся и выдал планы на следующее дело, так что его получилось предотвратить, но не более. Мы все еще ищем его.  
Йоргенсон все так же внимательно оглядел зал, потом вынул одну руку из-за спины и указал пальцем на Мура, однако, не смотря на него. Эрскин, сидевший на противоположном ряду чуть дальше от Мура, встрепенулся и вопросительно зажмурил один глаз, примеряясь. Странная, но приевшаяся привычка.  
— Вот, вот! Мы все еще ищем, а надо найти. Вам всем, ребята, — позволив себе снисходительно-понебратское слово пробормотал генерал, ибо был на пятнадцать лет старше самого старого из офицеров, которому было сорок семь, — не хватает мотивации и желания работать. Равняйтесь на нашего капитана летного взвода, как он фанатично выполняет свою работу! А вы протираете штаны либо у себя в кабинетах, притворяясь, что работаете, либо же и вовсе неведомой ересью маетесь. Нехорошо, мальчики, нехорошо,— Йоргенсон вновь обернулся на Мура. — Прошу продолжить.  
— Оставшиеся двое назвались "ФорЗироСевен" и "БэйсикаллиАйДуВрк", — на последнем "слове" Мур прикусил язык и недовольно фыркнул. — "Форзиро" ничего не сказал. "Бэйсикалли" согласился лишь перечислить кодовые клички всех членов команды, мы же выпытали еще немного информации, определили возраст. Позволите прочитать сообщенное?  
Йоргенсон кивнул, с интересом вслушиваясь в слова Мура. Еще с самого детства Эндрю был страшным фантазером и под шестьдесят с хвостиком лет любви к рассказам Конана Дойля или Льюиса Кэролла не утерял. Не был он "закаленным в боях и отлитым из металла войны". Нет, конечно был, но суровостью от него и не пахло — он был строг, но игрив с подчиненными, что, кстати, часто бесило официального до мозга костей Эрскина.  
— "Ваносс" или "Вэносс". Капитан команды, по словам допрашиваемого, двадцать три года на вид. Его напарник, "АшДваОДелириоус" или "ЭйчТуОДелириоус", — бедный майор, если б в языке были кости, с такой работой он был бы инвалидом. — Возраст неизвестен, однако по давним показаниям, бывал в Либерти Сити с капитаном команды, при чем не раз. "Луи Калибр", тридцать один год, по национальности наполовину армянин, — сидевший рядом Келли пробормотал "и как нам это поможет?", но спрятался от вида разгневанного Эрскина. — "ДайфиДеНогла", двадцать два года, урожденец... Ирландии. Следующий... "МуСнакл", тридцать лет, коренной американец, и более неизвестно. "Террорайзер", бывшая... Генерал, это опечатка? — с видом перепуганного ребенка спросил Мур, указывая куда-то в текст.  
Йоргенсон обошел вокруг стола, перегнулся через вжавшегося в сидение майора и, широко улыбнувшись, отрицательно покачал головой. Мур покраснел, но читать пришлось.  
— Бывшая порнозвезда, * — Морган в дальнем конце стола позволил себе незаметно уткнуться носом в рукав и тихо прохихикаться в него, да так, что штрейхюрейхер Эрскин даже носом не повел. Надо будет как-нибудь связаться с этими бандитами и сказать, что среди них есть любитель секса с незнакомцами. Интересно, а порно-то гейское или какое? Если гейское, то вообще зачет парню. Стоически-безэмоциональный Хейз стал красный как рак. — Продолжим... Двадцать пять лет, так же ирландец. "АйЭмВайлдкэт" или просто "Вайлдкэт", двадцать три года, работает в паре с "МиниЛэддом", двадцать один год.  
— Мы работаем с мальчишками... — напряженно пробормотал Йоргенсон, потирая подбородок, выбритый практически до того состояния, что влюбленный в свою мордашку Мур мог смотреться туда как в зеркало. — Что на счет этого "Мини"? Он самый юный, соответственно самый неопытный. Вычислили что-нибудь?  
— Нет, мы даже не знаем, как он выглядит. Да и при всем желании, сэр, генерал, по нашим данным у него нет ровным счетом никаких связей со внешним миром и поймать нам его негде, — ответил за Мура Келли, предварительно глянув в свою папочку.  
— Хорошо... Что на счет других? Слабые места, шантаж? — очевидно, что самые банальные варианты начинали иссякать, так что это дело все больше и больше интересовало Йоргенсона, особенно если вспомнить, что старшему из них тридцать один год, в то время как каждому в зале сидящему минимум сорок пять. Мур... Он везде исключение, ему тридцать девять. Юнцы, черт возьми, а гениальные юнцы. Двадцать три успешных ограбления, дорогая моя, кого ты вырастила?  
— Ни у одного, — потер переносицу вечно усталый Коулман, узловатыми костяшками постучав по столу. — Разве что напарник капитана команды, по последним данным, имеет какое-то отношение к Северной Каролине, однако более, чем это, мы не знаем. Прям как вы любите, генерал.  
— Разговорчики, — угрожающе потряс пальцем Йоргенсон, держа одну руку за спиной и недовольно хмурясь. Чтоб какой-нибудь там уголь-человек посягал на него тайное удовольствие... — Блокпосты сообщили что-нибудь?  
— Один из них, тот, что стоял в "черных районах", — неаккуратно ляпнул Стаммерер, и темный Келли тут же посмотрел на него неприязненным взглядом, что не сработало на непробиваемого штирлица. — Вроде как засекли двух крупных птиц, главу и его напарника, потом они скрылись и их наблюдали по всему пригороду, потом они оказались возле хайвея Олимпик, и они оказались заперты между полицейскими и нашими, но как-то им удалось сбежать.  
— Более новостей не поступало? — отрицательно, Стаммерер покачал головой. — Что на счет вертолетных патрулей? Что они могут сказать?  
— Сэр, вы сказали высылать вертолеты в крайних случаях... — боязливо мявкнул Андерсен, опасливо косясь на Йоргенсона, который, по его мнению, должен был сейчас взорваться. Обычно такое происходит, да, но сейчас он театрально раскинул руки, ахнул и поочередно приложил ладонь то ко лбу, то к груди.  
— Ах, я был молод и глуп! Исправь мои ошибки, Уилльям! — и бедный зашуганный Андерсен скрылся в неизвестном направлении, прошмыгнув в заднюю дверь, ведшую через кабинеты к диспетчерской башне. Йоргенсон вернулся в свое первоначальное состояние "на самом деле я тут все знаю, а вы просто прикольные лица делате, когда думаете". — Поступали жалобы на счет блокады города?  
— Тысячи, сэр, — мрачно протянул Кинг. Он вообще был какого-то бальзаковского склада ума, все-то у него не слава Богу и все очень плохо, но сейчас он был прав. — Аэрокомпании бунтуют, грузоперевозки по морю тем более. Если не наладить связь с остальным миром до конца этой недели, очень возможно, что может начаться голод, так что либо нам ловить хулиганов в течении трех дней, чтобы городу причинить минимум ущерба, либо же пропускать только экстренные рейсы с провизией.  
— Простите за глупый вопрос, — вдруг послышался голос весьма юного в этом деле Янга... Парню тридцать пять, и он вообще непонятно как до офицера дослужился, — но зачем ради какой-то преступной группировки блокировать целый остров?  
— Как ты вообще дошел до такого звания... — недоумевающе хмыкнул Йоргенсон, поправляя выбившиеся из прически пряди густых серебристых волос. — Помнишь терракт в Сан-Андреасе, две тысячи двенадцатый год, Боинг-747 под рейсовым номером 113? Погибло пятьсот сорок семь человек, среди них четыре практически новорожденных ребенка и двадцать пять детей. Это они сделали. Янг, они опасны для страны и для всего мира... — потом, натужно выдохнув, упер руки в бока и запрокинул голову, но быстро вернулся в норму, если это можно звать нормой.  
Как вдруг ему позвонили. Он быстро вытащил из кармана телефон, наблюдая за тем, как незаметно расслабились все тридцать четыре офицера, тихо переговариваясь друг с другом. Ему пришлось говорить тихо, потому что голос в трубке был ну очень уж знакомый, да и плюс разговор практически что личный. Через две с половиной минуты он сбросил трубку, потер переносицу и встрепенуося, нервно ухмыльнувшись.  
— Келли, если не забыл, как держать автомат, выдвигайся с отрядом и прочешите всю местность рядом с хайвеем Олимпик и держи с базой прямую связь — ты-то не такой баран, как группы зачистки, протокол общения с вышестоящими знаешь... Кинг, ты у нас лучший политик, пообщайся с воздушным и водным сообщением острова. Коулман, разузнай сколько сможешь про наших щенков. Морган, вы с Хейзом идите и проконтролируйте, чтобы завхоз не утащил лишний пряник — я имею ввиду проведите повторный учет всей нашей техники, нам нужна каждая единица. Мур, Эрскин, за мной. Заседание окончено.  
И вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Обычно так обрывисто он совещания не заканчивал.

Мур и Эрскин поймали его практически на другом конце базы, ближе к его кабинету. Старая и шустрая зараза, да при этом он не выглядел так, как будто собирался завести самый обычный разговор, а иначе это не Йоргенсон. Мур подпрыгнул, появившись в его поле зрения, и чуть не угодил под горячую руку, которую Эндрю рефлекторно выбросил, чтоб дать неприятелю по морде, однако реакция кошки не подвела, и тот мастерски уклонился, даже не обратив на жест агрессии внимания.  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить с нами? — поравнявшись, тихо спросил Эрскин. Джесси знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы сразу признать эту напряженную походку, мрачное выражение лица и готовность соображать до разжижения мозга.  
— Это по поводу наших птенчиков, — уклончиво ответил Эндрю, ища глазами дверь своего кабинета. — Зайдем ко мне — скажу точнее. Это очень важно.  
— Я в предвкушении, — сладко ухмыльнулся Мур и улизнул с одной стороны Йоргенсона на другую, дабы оказаться ближе к Эрскину.  
Когда они оказались в офисе Эндрю, тот слегка параноидально проверил время, выглянул в окно, и только после этого ощутимо расслабился, вновь вступив в невидимую игру с подчиненными.  
— У меня к вам два вопроса, и первый из них звучит "как часто вы нарушали устав ради меня"? — он сел к себе за стол, наблюдая за тем, как два мужчины притягивают под себя стулья, чтобы сесть и поравняться с Эндрю. Но разницу в росте, особенно учитывая Эрскиновскую немножко-карликовость в сравнении с Ричардом Муром и Эндрю Йоргенсоном, которые всегда выделялись галантной худобой и астеническим телосложением у первого и мощной танковидностью у второго, это компенсировало мало.  
— Ну, довольно часто, — не позволяя Ричарду мявкнуть и слова ответил Джесси, недовольно хмурясь, когда Мур, распуская руки, полез поправить у того воротник. Йоргенсон насмешливо ухмыльнулся, его жена делала так же. — А второй вопрос?  
— Готовы это сделать снова? — и Мур подскочил на месте, посмотрев на Эндрю как на совершенно больного старого человека, а не пожилого хитрого генерала, который готов нарушать все правила ради личной выгоды, да еще и рисковать друзьями. Эрскин еще больше нахмурился, его же лицо приобрело внезапно очень недовольное выражение.  
— Если ты собираешься перестрелять мальчишек, то я против, — и заткнул Мура моментально, — и он тоже.  
— Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь, — вкрадчиво промурлыкал Йоргенсон, тепло улыбаясь ему, однако за этой теплотой всегда скрывался опасный авантюризм, суливший только трибунал и пожизненное. — Совсем наоборот. Если дашь мне рассказать все в подробностях, я все объясню.  
Эрскин недоверчиво покосился на него, сдвинув аккуратные брови к переносице и не отвечая ни слова. Это он так соображает, подождите. Кстати, хочу заметить, что у Джесси очень приятный цвет глаз — такой, зелено-голубой, мягкий, с переливами... Внутренний голос, отставить разглядывание противников. Разворот. Шагом марш обратно в голову. Эрскин кивнул.  
— Я этого ждал! — восторженно воскликнул Йоргенсон, с грохотом выламываясь из-за стола и жестом показывая им сидеть. Он подошел к ним сзади и не менее убедительно, чем он лгал начальству, начал свой рассказ. — Итак, мне позвонил старый друг, и сообщил одну весть, которую я знал давно — у меня есть дочь, и она работает на этого старого друга, верно? — он выпрямился, но рук со спинок стульев не убрал. — Верно! Но так же он между делом добавил, что ее карьера зависит от него, а у него есть внук, что, между прочим, весьма очевидно, учитывая что он уже десять лет как должен быть в гробу. Так вот, угадайте, чем занимается внучок...  
— Продает цветы? — растерянно и недоуменно спросил крайне хмурый Эрскин, смотря туда же, куда и генерал — на выезжающие из ангара массивные туши трех титанов, гордость. Видимо, это Кинг, нашел решение: отправлять продукты исключительно военными рейсами. Ну, это даст еще день-два. Умно, Алекс.  
— Он среди них... — упавшим голосом пробормотал Мур, уткнувшись взглядом себе в ноги, и Эрскин так удивился и взбесился одновременно, что метался, кому оторвать голову.  
— Именно! Умничка! — погладил по голове приунывшего Ричарда Эндрю и прошел обратно к себе к столу. — Пропуская лишние вопросы, я не знаю, кто из них его внук, это раз; дочь дорожит своей работой, так что чем больнее будет ей, тем больнее будет вам, это два; и три — ваша задача состоит в том, чтобы каждый из членов команды убрался с острова живым и невредимым. Почему? Раз — мы не знаем, кто из них внучок, два — внучок, по словам старого друга, не должен улететь с острова с ПТС**. И, да, зная, что дело это убыточно, я говорю сразу — он прекрасно знает, сколько подпольных продажных шлюх работает здесь, и предложил сумму, хорошо делящуюся на три. Если не делить, в ней наберется около шести нолей. Так что думайте, чем рискуете.  
Ричард и Джесси переглянулись.

— Как там с этим? Проблем не будет?  
— Не бойся, все улажено.  
— Господи, как я за него волнуюсь. Я надеюсь на тебя.  
— Надежнее человека нет.

* — в одном из влогов Брайан упомянул, что по его приезду в Америку они с друзьями пошли в бар, и прямо в разгар пьянки к ним подошла некая молодая женщина, и, пропуская все подробности, предложила ему сниматься в порно, триста долларов за час. Я бы согласился ХDD  
** — пост-травматический синдром. Очень хреновая вещь, не советую испытывать.


End file.
